The concept of a portable cement mixer is not new, and the provision thereof upon trailers is well known.
Certain aspects of the prior art in relation thereto are shown in the following listed United States patents:
______________________________________ 2,397,324 March, 1946 Muckley 2,492,895 December, 1949 Schulz 2,801,833 August, 1957 Huge 4,441,820 April, 1984 Maxon 4,452,536 June, 1984 Hinkle ______________________________________
However, these various prior art arrangements are characterized by a number of disadvantages, primarily the loss of total truck mobility, and the difficulty of utilization.